Power Ranger Elite Descendents
by guardianranger
Summary: 12 teenagers are chosen to become rangers like others are. This will take place during ninja steel rangers. I need 7 more chosen ones.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Summary: There are 12 teenagers who become the Elite Descendants-Their headquarters is located at Mystic City-whose owner is Charlotte Shiba and Emi Shiba cousins by birthright.

All are summoned from different cities, where they were adopted as babies.

1: **Jenny McFarland**

Age: 14

Biological parents: Unknown

Adopted Parents: Roy McFarland-age 45-deceased

Meghan Johnson McFarland-age 50 years old

Siblings: 3 of them

1\. Monte Davis McFarland-age 26 1st marriage

2\. Lucia McFarland Collins-age 23-Pink-1st marriage

3\. Mitchell McFarland-age 18-Silver-Adopted-2nd marriage

2\. **Morgan** **Jackson**

Age: 14

Mystic City Academy

Parents:Deceased-they were killed overseas.

Siblings: None

Relatives:Unknown for now

3. **Rory Romero-** Oliver

Age: 14 Years

Biological mom:Deceased

Biological dad:Dane Romero

Siblings: 2

Aiden-Levi-Romero-gold

Brody Romero-red

Summer high school

Adopted Dad: Tommy Oliver

Adopted mom:Kimberly Hart Oliver

Siblings: 5 of them

1\. Faith Oliver-mom is Katherine hillard-age 27

2\. Nita Oliver Myers-age 25-Silver guardian

3\. Jazzy Oliver Scott-age 25-silver guardian.

4\. Ellen Oliver-age 19-Blue

5\. Derek Oliver-age 19-Orange

4\. **Alexandra Hartford-**

Biological parents-Vella-Tyzonn

Adopted dad: Mack Hartford

Age: 14 years old

San Angles

Siblings:None

 **5\. Lucy Brookes-Mitchell**

Age: 16

Mystic City Academy

Siblings:2 of them were former rangers

1\. Dana Mitchell Grayson

2\. Ryan Mitchell

1\. Dustin Brookes

I need help in the other names.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rory Romero-Oliver adopted daughter to Dr. Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart Oliver was to begin her new school year at Summer Cove as a freshman. That's where she will find out as two other brothers who are rangers.

Ellen Oliver is a junior at Angel Grove High School-is the blue ranger.

Derek Oliver is a Junior at Mystic Academy in Mystic City-is the orange ranger.

 **Elite Rangers** :

Rory Oliver-age 14-

Jenny McFarland-14-

Morgan Jackson-14

Lucy Mitchell-Brookes-16

 **Element Force Rangers:**

Ellen Oliver-Blue-19

Derek Oliver-19-Orange

Alexandra Hartford-Pink-14

Benji Collins-Silver-17-Silver

Harley Meyers-age 17-Green

 **Samurai Rangers:**

Charlotte Scott-Shiba-age 19-purple

Emi Shiba-age 18-black

 **Slayers Rangers:**

Heather Wilson-17-blue

Harriet Collins-17-Yellow

Courtney Collins-19-Purple

Deco Myers-age 23-Teacher at Summer Cove High School-Former Sensei.

 **Spirit Rangers:**

Sasha Collins-former ranger-age 27-Gold-deceased

Tony Lee-age 17-Pink

Esme Flanigan-age 34-deceased-was former ranger of the green spirit ranger.

David Flanigan-age 18-will gain the green ranger morpher


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory Oliver makes her way towards the new school she would be attending for the first time.

Summer Cove High School.

Levi, Calvin, Brody,Sarah, Haley and Preston were sitting down during lunch.

When Monty and Victor spotted Rory coming down the stairs.

"Hello! There would you like to go on date with me?'asked Victor.

Rory walks around Victor and Monty.

Victor doesn't like being ignored by a stranger, races after Rory in a flash of lightening.

Rory was about to sit down near the ninja steel rangers.

When Monty and Victor came over to her.

"Hey! I do not like being ignored"answered Victor touching Rory on the wrist.

Rory stood her ground.

"Victor and Monty leave Rory alone"answered Haley.

Cody-Haley's haskie dog was standing there growling at them.

Before anyone could say anything else to the two girls.

2 rangers showed up out of nowhere.

"Leave our friend alone"answered Ellen Oliver-age 19-blue element force ranger

"Ya! You do not want to mess with Rory family blood line"answered Benji Collins-17-Silver Ranger.

Ninja steel ranger were shocked in learning there were two rangers standing near Rory for support.

Beepers go off.

"We need to go, our team mates need us"answered Benji

two disappeared into thin air.

(Mystic City)

Charlotte Scott Shiba was mediating in the middle of the dojo of the mansion/academy walls.

Emi Shiba was reading a book.

There are 8 different rangers teams who been training all their life in Mystic City.

They are spread out to protect their new family.

Cities:

Angel Grove

Legacy Valley

Silver Hills

Mystic City

Paramora City.

Reefside

Sunny Hills


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ninja Steel Rangers arrived to the scene, what shocked them was seeing 2 rangers fighting monsters.

"Who in the world are they?"asked Calvin.

"We shall find out later, guys"answered Brody.

Benji Collins and Ellen Oliver were fighting the two monsters.

2 hrs later

Group returns to summer cove high school.

Rory Oliver was standing there waiting on a ride home.

"Hey! What did your friend say about royal blood line?"answered Sarah.

"Are you waiting for someone?"asked Preston.

"I'm waiting for one of my siblings to pick me up at school"answered Rory.

"Where do you live? We could drive you"asked Hayley.

Cody her dog was sitting near the group.

Yowling could be heard.

"What in the world is that sound coming from?"asked Levi.

Monty and Victor see a strange animal walking towards the rangers.

"Victor! Hey look a lost dog"answered Monty.

Rory smiles to herself-knowing whose pet it was.

"Get away from it guys"answered Brody.

Rangers taking a step back from the strange animal.

Beep Beep sounds coming from somewhere.

"Artemis! Come"answered a voice.

"Who in the world is that?"asked Sarah.

Jenny McFarland, Morgan Jackson and Lucy Mitchell Brookes were standing there in their ranger colors.

"Howdy!"answered Morgan.

"You should stay away from that thing"answered Calvin.

Laughter could be heard.

"That thing has a name, it's not dangerous"answered Rory coming towards her friends.

"Rory! You know these strangers?"asked Brody.

"Yes! We grew up together since the death of my adopted parents"answered Rory.

"We all have familiars as pets who protected us from generations"answered Jenny.

"Ellen called us to pick you up at school, something came up"answered Lucy.

(Mystic City)

Headquarters

Ellen Oliver and Benji Collins were at the mansion/academy school.

"Charlotte! Thanks for letting us help the rookies out in summer cove"answered Benji.

"I do not think Brody and Levi know that Rory is related to them quite yet"answered Ellen.

Emi Shiba walks into the basement. "Jenny, Morgan and Lucy have picked up Rory at school on their way home"answered Emi.

"Thanks"answered Ellen.

Laughing.

"Artemis spooked the rookies"answered Emi.

8 days later

Summer Cove

None of the ninja steel rangers have seen Rory for the passed 8 days now.

"Guys! Maybe we should bring Rory's homework to her"answered Levi.

"Why?"asked Hayley.

"Rory hasn't been in school for the passed 8 days now"answered Preston looking something up on the computer.

Brody saw something interesting on the computers. "Guys! We need to go to Mystic City after school"answered Brody.

"Why?"asked Calvin.

"Explains why we haven't seen Rory lately, there's another ranger team station"whispered Preston.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ninja Steel Rangers arrived in Mystic City were enjoying the sights for the passed 2 days.

"We need to figure out where Rory is?"asked Preston.

"Could ask for help"answered Calvin.

None of the them knew they were being watched.

Cody starts to barked.

Hayley looks at her dog. "Cody! Something wrong?"asked Hayley.

Artemis shows up out of nowhere-yowling out loud.

"Get away from us"answered Sarah.

Lucia McFarland Collins- age 23 years old-Pink shows up out of nowhere.

"Who are you?"answered Brody.

Mitchell McFarland-age 18-Silver steps out of a book store.

"Where did you just come from?"answered Sarah.

Rory Romero-Oliver-comes out with another wolf dog-following her.

"Rory! We brought you your homework"answered Levi.

"Thanks! What are you doing here?"asked Nita Oliver-age 25-Silver

"Are you spying on us?"asked Jazzy Oliver-age 25-Silver

"No! We were just wondering where Rory has been"answered Preston.

"Why! Do you want to see our sister for?"asked Ellen Oliver-age 19-blue.

"No one messes with our adopted sister"answered Derek Oliver-age 19-Orange ranger.

Rory stares at the ninja steel rangers.

"Ms. Scott wants to you rookies anyways"answered Morgan Jackson.

4 hrs laters

Levi and Brody find out that Rory is related to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elite Rangers came into the headquarters in Mystic City a small population of 2,000.00 mostly those who train in special forces.

Levi and Brody find out that Rory is related to them.

Their fellow team mates weren't sure about Rory Oliver.

They were back at summer cove high school in their secret hide out.

"Guys! We need more on Rory Oliver'answered Sarah.

"I agree, boys we do not know if Rory is related to you"answered Calvin.

Preston was looking something up on the computer.

Levi and Brody look at their friends.

"You think Rory adopted family members are making this up?"asked Brody.

"Ya! We do"answered Hayley.

(Mystic City) headquarters.

Rory Oliver looking out of the window.

"Rory! Are you going to be alright?"asked Jazzy Oliver

Jazzy Oliver-adopted-silver guardian-age 19 years old.

"I do not know will ever be fine, ninja steel rangers do not like us"answered Rory.

Charlotte comes walking into the patio of the school/mansion. "I'm sending Jenny McFarland and Brandon Collins to Summer Cove High School as students for 4 months"answered Charlotte.

"Why! Are you sending the two of them to Summer Cove High School?"asked Rory.

"They will intervene the situation in hand with the rookies"answered Lucy Harrison.

"Whose going to take care of Artemis while Jenny is gone?"asked Jazzy.

"Artemis and Cosmic are gonna go with Brandon and Jenny to their new school"answered Charlotte.

4 days later

Hayley dog Cody starts barking outside of the school.

"Cody! What's wrong?"asked Sarah.

Yowling could be heard.

Rookies surrounded each other.

Artemis showed up out of nowhere.

"Why! is that animal here again?"asked Calvin.

"Artemis, Down"answered a voice.

Brandon shows up out of nowhere with his dog.

Jenny is following shortly.

"Why! Are the the two of you here?"asked Preston.

"why! did you bring that wolf here for?'asked Hayley.

"Artemis! Is a guardian that helps Jenny out"answered Brandon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Rookies were confused now.

"Help Jenny out?"answered Sarah.

Artemis sits down near her owner for support.

"Jenny McFarland is blind"answered Brandon Collins.

"Wouldn't you used a regular animal to help around?"asked Preston.

"Artemis, Cosmic, Viola are special guardians"answered Jenny.

"Why! Are the two you here at Summer Cove High School?"asked Calvin.

"We are going to be attending the school year for at least 4 months"answered Jenny.

"Just for 4 months?"asked Brody.

"Our siblings jobs they move around a lot"answered Brandon.

Alarms beeping.

"Better get going"answered Levi

"Bye"answered Preston.

Artemis looks at Jenny and Brandon in the face.

Jenny shakes her head. "No"answered Jenny.

3 of them headed into another direction where the rookies had left in a flash of lightening.

Rookies were fighting another battle at a park.

No help came to the battle.

Breathing hard.

"I do not understand, we had help last time"answered Sarah.

"Maybe something must had happen"answered Levi.

Brody and Levi were being watch through by some mystery people.

Meaning Rory Oliver was watching her older half-siblings for safety. "Please stay safe"whispered Rory at once.

6 days later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

2 days later the rookies found the answers they were deeply looking for.

Preston comes over to his friends in their secret headquarters in the school. "Guys! Found the answers we been looking for"answered Preston setting the computer down.

"What did you find out?"answered Mick.

"I look up former rangers"answered Preston.

"Former Rangers! You mean there are others like us?"asked Sarah.

"Ya! It's gets interesting"answered Calvin who helped with the search.

"Guys! Maybe we should just asked Rory herself"answered Brody.

"Where's Levi?"asked Hayley.

"Levi said had an errand to run"answered Brody.

(Levi errand) he sits down outside to play his guitar.

Jenny McFarland overhears the music comes over to Levi, with Artemis.

Levi looks up sees Jenny with her special pet.

"May I sit down near you? You play really well"answered Jenny.

"Sure! Where are your friends?"asked Levi.

"Rory and Benji are around somewhere"answered Jenny sitting down.

Levi puts his guitar down for a moment. "Kind of wondering how you came blind?"asked Levi.

Jenny knows her secret is out. "I was in an accident which left me blind at age of 11 years old. Artemis was given to me by my sensei"answered Jenny.

"How do you know Benji and Rory then?"answered Levi.

"Benji is the son to Madison Scott-Zane Collins, Rory is the adopted daughter to former rangers"answered Jenny standing up now.

Levi stands up. "Is something wrong?"asked Levi.

"I said too much about Rory's background, she doesn't want others to know her story"answered Jenny leaving with Artemis.

Levi is confused he goes playing back to music.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rory Oliver was sitting down-relaxing for a moment.

Levi and Brody came over and sat down near her.

"Rory! Can you tell us about your background please?"asked Brody.

Rory opens her eyes. "What do want to know about?"asked Rory.

"Do you have any family?"asked Levi.

"Yes"answered Rory.

"What about your parents?"asked Calvin coming over.

Rory stands up now. "What about my parents?'asked Rory.

"You mention that your adopted parents are deceased, what about your birth parents?"asked Hayley.

"My adopted parents are missing in action-they aren't deceased. My birth parents I never knew them"answered Rory.

"How long have you know the others?"asked Preston.

"12 years"answered Rory.

Cell-phone rings.

Rory picks it up.

"Hello"answered Rory.

Who ever was on the other end of the phone.

"Sure! I shall be there in 45 minutes"answered Rory hanging up the phone.

"Rory! we could give you a lift"answered Brody.

"No! I got my ride"answered Rory walking away from the group.

Preston races towards his friends. "Guys! Rory's adopted birth parents-are former rangers like us"whispered Preston.

Back at their secret base.

"Does it say who are Rory's parents?"asked Sarah.

Preston clicking something on the screen.

There's a list of each ranger team.

1: Jason Lee Scott-Red-Zack Taylor-Black-Billy Cranston-Blue-Kimberly Hart-Oliver-Pink-Tommy Oliver-Green/white. Trini Kwan-Yellow

2\. Rocky Desantos-Blue, Tommy Oliver-red-Katherine Hillard-pink, Tanya Sloan-Yellow-Adam Park-Green

3\. Justin Stewart, Tommy Oliver,-red,Katherine-pink, Aisha-yellow-Adam-black

4\. Justin Stewart, Theodore Jarvis Johnson-red, Ashley Hammond-yellow-Carlos-Black, Cassie Chen-Pink.

5\. Andros-Red-Zhane-Silver, Cassie-pink-Ashley-Yellow-Carlos-Black-Theodore Jarvis Johnson-Blue

6-Mike Cobrett-Leo Cobrett-red, Maya-yellow-Kendrix-Kai-blue

Evans-red-Taylor Earhardt-yellow-Alyssa-white, Max-blue, Danny-black

Collins-red-Eric Myers-quantum ranger, Trip=Green-Kate-yellow-Jen-Pink

9\. Carter Grayson-red-Dana Mitchell Grayson-pink, Ryan Mitchell-silver, Chad-blue, Joel-green-Kelsey-Yellow

-blue-Bridge-green/red-Elizabeth-yellow-Sydney-pink and Jack-red

11-Dillon-black, Summer-yellow

-yellow, Tori-blue, Blake-Navy-Hunter-Crimson, Shane-red,

Trent-white, Kira Ford-Oliver (adopted)-yellow, Connor-Red-Ethan-Blue-Tommy-Black.

"Here! Tommy Oliver is mention 4 times"answered Hayley pointing to the screens.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Rory knew she had to the tell the rookies of her past, but how.

Victor walks towards Rory Oliver. "Your gonna go out with me"answered Victor.

Rory Oliver looks at Victor. "In your dreams"answered Rory walking away from the dummy.

"Not done talking to you"answered Victor.

Levi and Brody were walking by overheard the talking.

"Let me go! My brothers will come for me"answered Rory.

"Victor! Let her go right now"answered Brody.

"Fine"answered Victor storming outside of the cafeteria.

"Rory are you OK?"answered Levi.

"Just peachy"answered Rory going to her locker to get some things for the rest of the day.

Benji Collins comes racing towards them. "Viola alerted me, are you alright"answered Benji.

Rory looks at her best friend. "I'm fine, Let's go Benji"answered Rory slamming her locker doorway.

Storming outside of the school.

Levi and Brody were confused in what just took place now.

"We better follow them, in case something should happen"whispered Calvin walking towards his two team mates and friends.

30 minutes later

Rory is standing near Jenny and Benji. "I know that Charlotte sent us here for a mission to complete. I don't think can do this"yelled Rory throwing her hands up in the air.

Calvin, Levi and Brody were confused.

"What mission is Rory talking about?"asked Calvin.

"Rory! We will back you up for support"answered Benji.

"I might have told Levi-that your foster parents were former rangers, sorry"answered Jenny.

Rory looks at Jenny. "It's not your fault"answered Rory hugging Jenny around the shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Jenny McFarland was blind due to an accident-that caused her parents to die. She is the youngest in her family to became a ranger.

Monte McFarland, Lucia McFarland Collins, and Mitchell McFarland decided to visit their sister.

Especially on this very special day.

"Jenny! There are some people who want to see you"answered Colin Myers walking into the kitchen.

Jenny turns around.

"Colin who are they?"asked Harley Myers-age 17 years.

"Not anyone can come here to see us"answered Dove McFarland-cousin-to Jenny.

Eric Myers was married before to his ex-who didn't tell him he was a father.

Name: Joyce Smith-Deceased

Erik Smith-25-Doctor in Legacy Valley.

Myna Smith-age 21-lawyer in Boston.

Eric is married to Taylor Earhart of 7 years old.

They have two adopted kids.

Harley Myers-age 17-Green

Colin Myers-age 16 Pink

Laughter could be heard.

"Jenny"answered Lucia.

Jenny races towards her siblings.

"Who in the world are you?"asked Charlie Walker.

"Lucia McFarland Collins, Monte McFarland and Mitchell McFarland. We came to see our little sister Jenny"answered Mitchell.

Dove sees her siblings. "What in the world are the two of you here for?"asked Dove glaring at her two older brothers.

Gabriel and Wallace were there too.

"We have permission to take you guys out"answered Chet standing by his twin sister-he's one minute older than her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Been two days since Jenny saw her siblings.

Jenny McFarland was sitting on a rock over looking the valley at mystic city.

Foot steps coming over.

"Jenny, are you alright?"asked Benji Collins he's worried about his friend.

"It's my fault that they died"answered Jenny.

"It's not your fault, we have lost love ones"answered Morgan Jackson.

"How would you know? I'm blind will never see again"snapped Jenny angrily.

"Jenny! No need to take it out on Morgan, she was only trying to help"answered Lucy Mitchell Brookes.

"I can't do this anymore"answered Jenny walking away from her friends.

Charlotte was looking at something on the computer screens.

"Charlotte, Can we talk alone?"asked Jenny.

Charlotte turns around in her seat, she know something is bothering Jenny. "You want to take some time off to heal?"asked Charlotte.

"How did you know that?"asked Jenny.

"I know many things"answered Charlotte.

"I don't know what to do anymore, I'm blind"answered Jenny.

"Jenny, take some time off has needed"answered Charlotte.

"Are you sure?"answered Jenny.

"Yes! One of your siblings is coming to pick you up"answered Charlotte.

2 hrs later

Monte McFarland came to pick up his sister.

Charlotte spoke to him shortly. "Take Jenny home she still needs to heal"answered Charlotte.

Monte nodding his head sadly, slowly pick Jenny up.

Jenny just cries into her older brother's shoulders.


	13. Chapter 13

Healing: Part I

It's been over 2 weeks since Monte McFarland brought his little sister-Jenny home.

Monte looks at his siblings, he sighs to himself.

"Monte, how is Jenny really doing?"asked Lucia.

"Jenny is blaming herself for the death of her parents, she's blind"answered Monte.

Knocked on the doorway.

Rory Oliver was standing there with her siblings. "We heard, Charlotte informed me"answered Rory.

(Tommy, Kimberly-foster kids)

"Hope we can cheer Jenny up"answered Faith Oliver.

"Jenny is is relaxing in the backyard"answered Monte.

"Thanks"answered Ellen Oliver

Jenny was relaxing in the backyard of her siblings home in legacy valley.

Heard foot steps.

"Whose is there?"asked Jenny.

"Rory Oliver, Faith Oliver and and Ellen Oliver"answered Ellen.

"Why are you here?"asked Jenny.

"Charlotte told us a couple days ago, needed to heal"answered Faith.

Jenny frowns. "Shouldn't have come, I'm a burden to the team"answered Jenny.

Rory looks at Jenny-. "Jenny Mara McFarland you are not a burden to us, aren't the only who lost their parents"snapped Rory angrily.

Jenny stares at the girls. "You lost your parents, where are your birth parents?"answered Jenny.

"Deceased, our foster parents are missing in action right now. Nita and Jazzy have guardianship over us"answered Ellen.

"Rory lives with Charlotte at her home in Mystic City"answered Derek.

"I haven't told the gold and red ninja steel rangers I'm related to them"answered Rory.


	14. Chapter 14

Healing:Part II

Jenny knew Rory was about not being a burden to the rest of the team, but deep down felt she let her family down.

Had fallen asleep against her brother Monte McFarland watching a movie.

Monte gently placed Jenny on her bed, closes the doorway sightly closed.

Lucia and Mitchell McFarland were downstairs playing a card down.

"Jenny down for the night?"asked Lucia whose worried about their little sister.

"I hope Jenny can stay asleep all through the night"answered Mitchell.

"Hoping her friends help Jenny heal"answered Monte groaning in his hands.

"Do you think Rory will let the red and gold ninja steel rangers know she's related to them?"asked Lucia.

"I don't know that answer"answered Monte.

5 weeks later

Rory Romero shows up a Summer Cove High school, knows deep down that Levi and Brody Romero need to know about her being related to them. She had already informed their dad-Randy (James-Romero) who she was.

Found them eating lunch outside.

Calvin is slowly eating his lunch through.

"Calvin, something wrong?"asked Brody.

Calvin puts his fork down. "Why haven't we seen any of the new rangers helping us lately?"answered Calvin.

Preston walks over to the group. "Sarah and Hayley will be late"answered Preston sitting down at the table.

Foot steps coming over to the 4 boys.

Looked up.

"Rory! Where have you been?"answered Calvin standing up.

"I had to help a family friend out, she need some healing time"answered Rory.

"Reason why you are here be yourself?"asked Preston.

"I'm not here by myself"answered Rory.

Chloe McKnight waves her hand at the group.

Benji Collins nods his head to some music.

"Levi and Brody could we talk in private?"answered Rory.

"Sure"answered Levi.

45 minutes later


End file.
